


Blips in the Universe, You and I

by staticfiction



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Like We're Stars Day6 Fic Exchange Challenge Nov 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticfiction/pseuds/staticfiction
Summary: Prompt: I would love to see Irene in a situation where she's constantly hanging out with both Leo and YoungK and the two are secretly fighting each other to get to her. Petty fights, accidentally spilling things on the other to make them leave Irene alone etc. Something fun and light hearted. No romance necessary but it's a plus. Fluff is always accepted.





	Blips in the Universe, You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorSJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorSJ/gifts).



One would think being a graduate student in Astrophysics would be more exciting than this, but Younghyun had been in this program for about two years and the most he has done was excitedly document an anomalous blip some thousand of lightyears away only to realize it was probably nothing but that. A blip in the universe. He was starting to feel like it, too. Nothing more but an insignificant blip.

This was most definitely not the the space adventure he had in mind. Adventure. In space. He’d had high hopes. Granted, his dreams had been fuelled by too much science fiction and nerdery, but he liked to think there was rationality behind it. His hopes may have been high, but they were reasonable. True, there was no five-year voyage to explore strange new worlds or to seek out new civilizations. True, there was no boldly going where no one has gone before. But it was also true that if he kept doing what he did, maybe—just maybe—something amazing would happen.  

Right now, though, there was just him. Eight monitors. Telescopes. Semi-conducting nanostructures somewhere in the other room. A pile of readings on his desk. Calculations to be checked and rechecked. And a pot of coffee brewing down the hall, the scent wafting deliciously under his nose.

At least there was Joohyun to keep him company through this long and lonely night. Though at the moment she was preoccupied with said readings and calculations, completely ignoring anything else going on at the lab. True, he should be studying too. True, he should be focusing more attention on the monitors than on anything else, so much so that he can’t even remember what his last reading was and if it was even his turn on the telescopes. But it was also true that were other events brewing in the lab.

Like Jung Taekwoon casually striding into their lab, a mug of steaming coffee in his hand.

In the first place, Taekwoon had no business being on this side of the Physics department. He should have just stayed in the Condensed Matter lab. But no, he’s here. Of course. Midnight, on the dot. Did he not have experiments to run? Data to analyze? Papers to write?

“A little lost?” Younghyun said, rolling out on his swivel chair in a most sinister fashion. He crossed his legs and sets his arms on the armrests, Bond villain style. “You’re a ways away from your spectrometers.”

Ignoring him, Taekwoon invited himself into the lab and walked straight up to Joohyun’s desk. “I got you coffee,” he said, setting the mug next to her.

Without looking up, Joohyun muttered a thanks and continued scribbling on her lab notebook. Taekwoon, though, seemed to not understand the universal nonverbal communication of “Go away, leave me alone.” Or, more accurately, for Joohyun it was really more like “Thank, but I’m busy.”  Taekwoon leaned his hip against her desk and crossed his arms loosely against his stomach.

“What are you working on?” he asked.

Gritting his teeth, Younghyun pushed himself out of his seat. “Joohyun, I need your scientific calculator,” he announced. He walked up to Joohyun’s desk and reached over her shoulder and toward her little tray of supplies. His hand dug around the tray of assorted pencils and erasers, and an idea popped into his head. “Oops,” he said, pointedly looking at Taekwoon as he dropped a pencil eraser into the mug of coffee Taekwoon brought over. “Clumsy me.”

Taekwoon smiled at him, but it was more a snarl than an actual smile. “Younghyun, you’re so clumsy.”

“Silly me,” Younghyun replied, baring his teeth to mimic a smile. “So  _ sorry _ . I guess you need to take this away now.” Younghyun grabbed a freshly sharpened pencil, wielding it like a weapon and presenting it to Taekwoon before dunking it into the coffee and fishing out the eraser. “This coffee is all...unsanitary and everything. You should take it away.”

With a barely stifled grimace, Taekwoon lifted the mug from the table, angling it just so and spilling some of the contents onto Younghyun’s clothes. Younghyun refused to react on priniciple, and stared him down. This went on for a full seven seconds before Joohyun broke them apart by standing up to refill her water container at the purifier down the hall. She just stood and walked between them, effectively breaking eye contact and dissipating the tension in the room.

“I need to get back to my data,” Taekwoon sniffed, jutting his chin out at Younghyun who returned the gesture. “Some of us have real work to do.”

“Yeah, so leave the grownups to their work,” Younghyun shot back, vindictively.

Taekwoon marched out of the lab, and Younghyun could faintly hear him greeting Joohyun across the corridors. If she answered, he didn’t hear. She was back in their lab in a matter of seconds, putting her tumbler down on her desk and shaking her head dismayed at Younghyun.

“Really? You’re acting like children.”

Younghyun made a face and pouted at her. “You’d think by now he’d figure out we’re dating.”

Joohyun sighed and approached him carefully. She pulled out a wet wipe from her pocket and began cleaning up the stain on his shirt. “He’s a grad student in physics, he’s smart enough. He’ll figure that out eventually.”

“Hopefully soon,” Younghyun said, his mood lifting significantly. He looked down at his girlfriend, feeling the luckiest he’s ever been. “I know we’re not really announcing it even if we’re not even keeping it a secret, but watching him trip over himself to impress you is just so funny.”

“That’s mean,” she mused, eyeing him knowingly. After she was satisfied cleaning him up, she walked over to the other side of her desk and dropped the wet nap into the bin. “Amusing, but bordering on mean. I really hope he figures it out soon. Maybe I should just tell him.”

“Aw,” he complained, short of stomping his feet. “Where’s the fun in that?”

She chuckled lightly to herself. “So mature. Why did I agree to go out with you again?”

“Because I’m charming, that’s why.”

“Right.” Joohyun made her way to the telescopes and put two chairs together. “I’m sure it was because you said you’d name a star after me.”

Younghyun followed there. “And I did. At the planetarium. I got a star in your name. I got two stars in your name.”

She sat down and opened lab notebook on her lap. Tapped the eraser end of her pencil on her lips, she added. “True, that was rather romantic of you. Come on. Let’s see if we’ll see any more blips in the universe.”

Younghyun found his place next to her, nowhere else he’d rather be. They watched the monitors together, marveled at the stars lightyears and lifetimes away. They may have been blips in the universe, but at least they were together. But the best blip, was the blip in his heart when Joohyun smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling brighter than any star or celestial body in the sky. 

 


End file.
